


Aftermath

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka slaps Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Jedi Council Bashing, Obi-Wan Bashing, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: In the aftermath of "Deception" Ahsoka is the only one who watches Rako Hardeen turn back into Obi-Wan, and she's horrified to what he says about the condition Anakin is in.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All's Well That Ends Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681841) by [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki). 



> So I watched the Rako Hardeen arc again and it always makes me angry at how Anakin was treated, so I made this to help my anger.
> 
> WARNING: Obi-Wan & Jedi Council are not seen in a good light, and Ahsoka slaps Obi-Wan.

She doesn’t wince, bite her lip or feel repulsed after watching Rake Hardeen turn back into her Grandmaster, she has seen death so many times that she doesn’t react to the transformation. 

Apart from the medical droid and Obi-Wan she’s the only one in the room to see this happen, the Jedi Council are in the Council room discussing the recent events, and Anakin is in his room. She doesn’t blame her Master after what Obi-Wan and the Council did to him, she’s surprised he’s still in the Temple and hasn’t gone off somewhere to rant or cool down.

Like Senator Amidala’s.

Obi-Wan sits up and stretches his arms and legs before touching his cheek, he winces, and Ahsoka takes pleasure in it. She shouldn’t, but she does.

“Ah, that’s better.” Obi-Wan says in relief as he looks in the mirror provided by the medical droid. “Though this will take a while.” He runs a hand over his now bald head. 

Ahsoka doesn’t have hair and finds it strange, but thanks to Anakin she knows about it. He told her once that it takes hair a long time to grow back, she wanderers if there's anything to speed it up - if they can change someone's face, then surely they could grow hair quicker.

He finally turns to her, and says. “I’m glad your here Ahsoka, where is Anakin?”

She can hardly keep the scowl off her lips as she replies. “In his room, he doesn’t want to see you.”

Obi-Wan sighs. “So he locks himself away in anger and refuses to come out like a brat. Typical.”

What? “Excuse me?”

Her Grandmaster waves a hand. “Oh it’s nothing Ahsoka. Anakin has always been like this when something has happened that he doesn’t like. Instead of seeing why it is good, he focuses on the negative and allows himself to feel anger, instead of being a Jedi and acknowledging the right in what I’ve done.”

The Togruta stares at Obi-Wan with wide eyes, her mouth open in shock. “Are you serious?”

He gives her an innocent look, which only angers her further.

Kriff it. “You faked your death Obi-Wan! Of course Skyguy is going to be angry at you! You didn’t trust him with the mission and played with his feelings.”

“Ahsoka. A Jedi-”

“Don’t you dare.” Ahsoka cuts him off harshly, shocking the Jedi Master. “You know Anakin loves you like a brother, you know he cares about you and yet you still do this to him.”

“We needed a real reaction to my death. Everyone knows how close we are, and if Anakin believed I was dead then Count Dooku would as well.”

“I don’t care!” Her voice is louder, fists clenched as her fangs show. “You used him, you used his feelings against him! He’ll never trust you again.”

He sighs again, and it sounds annoyed. “He will. Anakin will soon see that what I did was right and needed to be done. Hopefully this will also teach him about attachments, and why he shouldn’t have them.”

Anger boiled through Ahsoka’s veins, seeing Obi-wan so carefree and unapologetic of what he did to her Master, she she had held when he sobbed about losing his best friend and stayed with him all those nights to help him sleep - it was too much.

She was vaguely aware of her hand across his cheek, the loud slap sound that echoed through the room, and Obi-Wan’s shock through the Force.

Yet she didn’t regret it.

“Your horrible.” She says, tears now running down her cheeks. How could Obi-wan be so dismissive and cruel? “Your a monster for what you did to Anakin, I never want to see you with him ever again! I-” Her fingertips dig into her hand that causes blood. “I hate you!”

Ahsoka runs out of the room, Obi-Wan’s cry of her name deaf on her enhanced hearing. 

Anakin. She wants her master, her brother, her Skyguy. She doesn’t trust anyone in the Temple except him - not even Master Plo.

Her running and desperate need to see her Master fuzzed her memories as she finally came to their shared room, she continues to run to her Master’s room and shifts impatiently on her feet as she waits for the door to slide open. Once it does, she quickly see’s her Master tinkering away with a small droid - it’s a hobby, but he also does it when he’s troubled.

“Snips?” He notices her straight away, and eyes widen when he see’s her tearful face. “What hap-”

Her arms are around him before he can finish the sentence, her face buried in the robes at his chest as she sobs. He quickly wraps his arms around her, his mechanical hand rubbing soothingly on her back.

“I hate him.” Her voice muffled with his robes. “Obi-Wan - I hate him Master - I-”

“I know.” He cuts her off, voice light and gentle. “It’s ok.”

It wasn’t ok, not right now at least, but as long as she and Skyguy stayed together, then everything will be ok.

Jedi Council be damned. 


End file.
